A Bully Returns For Lisa
Plot Lisa's nightmare is starting to begin (again) when bully Francine Rhenaquest finds her. Lisa then tries to get rid of her along with the help of Lyndsey Duck. Possible Script (Usual opening intro) (camera pans down to Lisa, who is sitting outside drawing her family in the dirt, who then notices her old bully Francine walk past) Lisa: (shocked) Oh no! she's here! she's found me (Then runs inside) Jack; What's up Lisa? Lisa: My old bully, she's outside...i can't let her see me Bubbles: Is she really that bad? Skipper: No one picks on my friends and gets away with it...men, i think we should teach this girl a lesson about bullying Lisa: No! just leave her...she'll go away (7 hours later...it's now night time, Lisa still stares at Francine from the window) Lyndsey Duck: I dont think she's gonna go Lisa...why are you so scared of her? Lisa: She bullies me because im a nerd, it's my nerdy sweat she goes for. i trapped her in a gage, she became so aggresive i thought she would kill me. Lyndsey Duck; It's not true, your'e not a nerd...trust me Lisa...all bullies are cowards, she's probobly just a scared insecure lost little weirdo who just wants attention, Dont let her win. Lisa; Thanks Lyndsey Duck: Talk to her tommorrow, i'll come with you if you want? Lisa: Ok (as Lisa walks away, she stops then looks at Lyndsey Duck) Thanks, your'e a true friend, you know that Lyndsey Duck: Yeah, you too....can you smell fire? (both look out of the window..to find Francine doing a bonfire) Lisa: What is she doing? Lyndsey Duck: She's not suppose to do that!..AND she's on our land, if the police know...we will get sent down! Lisa: Why would we? Lyndsey Duck: Haven't you seen the news lately? If someone does a bonfire, the police will think that that person did the explosion or was in on it! Lisa: Maybe Francine did it! Lyndsey Duck: Lisa, you can't just point the finger at anyone!..do you have proof? there's no evidence? Lisa: No, but i can get proof. (The Next day, Lyndsey Duck sees Francine asleep on the front garden) Lyndsey Duck: She's still here?... Lisa: What?.. She'll never go away Lyndsey Duck: Let's go and talk to her..see what she wants (They open the door while Francine looks their way) Lyndsey Duck: Hey..why are you on our land? Francine: What!? who says this was your land? Lisa: Go on get off! Francine: Oh look who it is? it's Lisa Simpson..so how was your bruised arm? Lyndsey Duck: Why don't i slip you into something more comfortable? Like a coma Francine: Ooh you've got your stupid little ducky friend..she ain't gonna protect you Lisa! no one will (Lyndsey Duck then punches Francine in the face) Lyndsey Duck: Don't you ever threaten me or Lisa or anybody else for that matter! Got it?..come on Lisa lets leave the bully in the rain Francine: (angry and talking to herself) Right that's it! She and the duck are toast when im finished with them (screen turns black) (Later that day, Francine manages to break into goodie HQ, and locks Lisa inside with her) Francine; (sinister voice) Hello Lisa! Lisa: (worried) ffffFrancine, how did you get in here (tries to look for her phone) Francine: (holds Lisa's phone) Looking for something? Lisa: Give me back my phone you bully! Francine: Oh and what? are you gonna cry to the girl duck? you stupid girl, locking me up in that cage treating me like an animal! (Lyndsey Duck creeps up behind Francine) Lisa: (shouts) You are an animal! Francine: (angry) Why you little! (Runs towards her) Grrrrrrr! Lyndsey Duck: (shouts) Hey Francine! want a fight? Come and fight me! if your'e not to chicken! Francine: (runs towards Lyndsey Duck) Grrrrr! (Lyndsey Duck knocks her out with a force punch) Lyndsey Duck: And dont you dare mess with me or my friends Lisa: Lyndsey, you saved my life! Lyndsey Duck: Just look'in out for you! were friends, friends stick together! always. (looks at Francine still unconisous on the floor) now we've gotta get rid of her! Iv'e got an idea! (The next day, it shows Francine locked in a cage dressed like a wild animal in a zoo, only for people to laugh at her) Francine: (wakes up in cage) Eh! where am i? Kids: (Laughs) Francine: What? (Looks at her new outfit) Grr! I'LL GET YOU LISA SIMPSON AND LYNDSEY DUCK!!